Four Dances with the Bride
by dreamflower02
Summary: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin attend a wedding, and each gets a dance with the bride, Sam's cousin Rusty. (Written in 2008 for Dana who had also requested a time-stamp meme; she wanted to know what happened around the time of Rusty's wedding. Four double drabbles; 200 words each.) One-shot.


(Written in 2008 for Dana who had also requested a time-stamp meme; she wanted to know what happened around the time of Rusty's wedding. Four double drabbles; 200 words each.)

**FOUR DANCES WITH THE BRIDE**

**Sam**

Sam raised Rosie lightly in the air, and swung her around to the left, handing her off to the next hobbit, before turning to his right, where the bride grinned as she took his hand. By the time they finished dancing "Toss the Milkmaid", he'd've partnered every lass in the circle. He noticed she was still pale from her stay in the Lockholes, but he wagered that by summer, her freckles would return.

"So, Cousin Sam, when will you and Rosie make it official?" she asked, her hazel eyes gleaming with joy.

"Rusty!" he exclaimed, even as he blushed. "Here, now, let's dance-" and they followed the music eight steps to the left.

"You just don't want to answer," she replied.

"Not everyone is in so much of a hurry as you and Isembold Took! You're nowhere near of age, Ruby Cotton!" he said sternly.

"Ruby Took now, if it please you-or even if it does not, Sam Gamgee!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she had often done as a lass. And then she gasped as he tossed her high before passing her off to the left, and turned to see his sister Marigold on his right.

**Merry**

Merry put his mug of ale down on the ground by the hay bale where he'd been sitting, as the musicians began the strains of "Exchanges". Wil Cotton's barn made a fine site for a winter wedding, and it was wonderful to be celebrating now, after all the work of scouring the Shire clear of Ruffians.

The bride and groom were at the head of the line now, though after four measures they'd be further down. Now that they were wed, they were both fair game for poaching. It was considered a bit of a triumph to be the first to poach the bride. It looked like her cousin Jolly wanted that honour, but Merry thought he could be quicker.

He studied Rusty, as she gazed adoringly at her groom. She wore a frock of deep green wool, and Merry remembered the hoyden who could scarcely be kept out of lad's clothing. How good it was to see her smiling again!

The music signalled the first notes of the fourth measure, and Merry moved in smoothly, edging Jolly out with a smirk. Isembold glared at him, but Merry took Rusty's arm with a smile. "May I congratulate you, Mrs. Took?"

**Frodo**

Frodo approached the bride as the first notes of the "Cherry-Blossom Pavane" began. The groom had been claimed by his cousin Pervinca.

"Will you honor me, Mistress Took?" he asked, proffering his arm.

Rusty blushed to the tips of her ears, which were still very visible. Her hair had been cropped short so she could pass as a lad during the Troubles, and it had yet to grow out. Frodo thought it very odd, as he recalled the little lass with the unruly copper plaits, to see her with it so short. For that matter, it was odd to see her in a frock: one of his first memories of her was of her railing against having to wear one.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins," she said, placing her right hand over his left, as they moved into the line of the dance.

They followed the music, Frodo content with silence.

"Mr. Frodo?" she said with a shy smile.

"Yes?"

She bit her lip before she answered, eyes twinkling. "Did you know, I used to have a dreadful crush on you? I used to dream of dancing with you."

"Did you really?" Frodo found himself smiling, strangely warmed by her confession.

**Pippin**

Pippin put his fiddle aside to join in the dancing. He had not yet had a chance to dance with the bride.

The couple stood among several well-wishers when Pippin approached.  
"Hullo, Buttons, d'you mind if I steal your bride away for a dance?" He glanced at Rusty. "It's a Three-Step next, I do believe."

"How can I deny the famous Captain Peregrin?" Isembold chuckled. "If, of course, the bride *wants* to dance with him!"

Rusty rolled her eyes. The music began; she reached up, putting her left hand on Pippin's shoulder, while he took her right in his own, and they spun away, twirling to the three-quarter-beat of the music.

"Did you ever think," grinned Pippin "back when we were tormenting Lotho, that we'd actually be cousins one day?"

"No, never! It *was* fun, wasn't it? Remember Mistress Lobelia's face that day?"

Pippin groaned. "If it were only her face that I could not get out of my mind!"

She gave a bark of laughter, then sobered. She looked up with troubled eyes. "Do you suppose, if folks had been nicer to them…"

He looked down gravely. "We'll never know, will we?"

And they finished the dance in silence.


End file.
